How you ever going to know
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is Once and Again story that starts after the last episode. It will focus on Henry and Karen, Tiffany and Jake, Lily and Rick, Judy and Sam, Jessie and Katie and Eli and Grace
1. Default Chapter

Title: How you ever going to know 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Once and Again except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(How you ever going to know by Garth Brooks)

"That old wind that's whippin' out there

It's whistlin' your tune

That wind blew pyramids to Egypt

And footprints to the moon"

Henry and Karen separated and just looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Karen picked up her cane and started to walk away. 

"Wait, Karen. Wait!" Henry said running after her.

"No, look you're my doctor…" Karen started to say.

"You're physical therapist technically." Henry pointed out.

"Does it really even matter? It still means I shouldn't… you shouldn't… this should not of happened." Karen said nervously.

"Why not? What's so wrong with us kissing?" Henry asked confused.

"I can't… I can't do this again."

"Can't kiss me again? Karen this is the first time we have ever kissed each other. So I'm a little confused."

"I'm sorry, Henry. I've… I've got to go." Karen said as she started to walk off towards her car.

Henry said down in the bleachers. "I don't know you but I love that crazy women."

"How exactly are we going to tell the kids about well their new baby sister or brother?" Rick asked Lily.

"Very gently."

"You do know no matter how gently we tell them they won't like this idea."

"Why not?'

"Because they won't want to lose anymore of their space."

"But we're moving to Australia, Rick. All we've got to do is get a house big enough for the baby."

"That's right I forgot about that. I'm glad you didn't."

"Well you know me I'm like a useful secretary always reminding you of things you should already remember."

"You're more then a secretary to me."

"Oh really?" Lily asked smiling.

"Yeah, I've never loved any of my secretaries this much." Rick said smiling.

"Congratulations dad, Tiffany." Grace said as she walked up to the two of them.

"Thanks Grace that means a lot so…" Jake started to say.

"Jake we decided we'd ask her later." Tiffany pointed out.

"Ask me what?" Grace asked worried.

"We'll ask you later." Jake said.

"No ask me now." Grace said freaking out.

"Well we were kind of hoping to have tonight just to our selves and since your Maddy's sister and all…" Tiffany started to say.

"You're going to ask me to watch her aren't you?" Grace asked annoyed.

"If you don't mind." Jake said.

"I…" Grace started to say.

"She'll do it." Eli said from behind her.

"I will?" Grace asked shocking looking at him.

"You've got anything better to do tonight?" Eli asked.

"No but…" Grace started to say.

"If I offer to help you will you do it?" Eli offered.

"Why would you offer to help you?" Grace asked confused.

"To get you to say yes." Eli said.

"Ok fine, yes dad, Tiffany we'll watch her." Grace said.

"Great thanks so much." Tiffany said as she handed Mady to Grace.

"No problem." Grace said as she took Mady and started to follow Eli. "Aren't you going to help me carry some of this stuff?" Grace asked.

"Why would I?"

"You said you'd help."

"And you believed me?" Eli asked shocked.

"Eli, if you're not going to help me…."

"What you'll give her back? I highly doubt that." Eli said laughing.

"So what are we going to do now?" Katie asked Jessie.

"I don't know, but I don't want us to go yet." Jessie said leaning up against Katie.

"What would you say if we could go back to my house?"

"To meet you family or something?"

"No, they're not there. Or shouldn't be any way."

"So we'd have a house all to ourselves?" Jessie asked smiling.

"That's ok with you right?"

"That's just perfect." 

"Good because I want to spend the whole day with you."

"You know I was thinking the same thing, you know about spending the whole day with you."

"That was just beautiful." Judy said as she dapped her eyes.

"Great just what I needed another women who's a sucker for weddings." Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't try to act all macho, Sam Blue. I saw you getting a little emotional."

"It was allergies." Sam said lying.

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England." Judy said sarcastically.

"Well all Hail the Queen." Sam said jokily.

"Oh come on you must admit, it was at least a little bit romantic." 

"Ok but just a little bit."

"See now did that kill you?"

"Did what kill me?"

"Admit that you're at least a little bit of a romantic."

"Yeah it almost did."

"Really?"

"What you didn't notice that I almost died?" Sam said smiling.

"Yeah sure you did." Judy said smiling.


	2. How you ever going to know 2

Title: How you ever going to know 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Once and Again except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(How you ever going to know by Garth Brooks)

And that old star that you been wishin' on   
Is shinin' mighty bright   
But it's the fire inside your heart   
That's gonna lead you to the light"

"Karen, stop!" Henry said running after her.

"Why are you following me?" Karen asked annoyed as she to leave.

"Because you have no way of getting home and you can't walk home." Henry said stepping in front of her.

"And what are you planning to do bring me home?" She asked mad.

"That's the plan, are you ok with that?" 

"I…" Karen said as she started to think.

Henry grabbed her cane. "I don't care how mad you are coming with me, you're getting in the car and going home with me." Henry said as he started to walk to the car.

"Are you planning on giving me my cane?" Karen screamed.

"And what let you runaway again?" 

"I won't, I promise." Karen said lying.

"Not very believable." Henry said walking back to her.

"What is you plan to get me over there?"

"I'm going to carry you." 

Karen backed up. "No, Henry!" She screamed. 

It was too late, he had already picked her up. "You know this would be a lot more pleasant if you'd stop talking." Henry said.

"This would be a lot more pleasant if you'd put me down and give me my cane!" Karen screamed.

Henry laughed. "You're a persistent one aren't you?"

"So let me get this straight you'd rather sit in the kitchen instead of going home and telling the kids?" Rick asked Lily.

"It works for me, you've a got a problem with that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'd actually like to go home some times in the near future." 

"But if we go home we have to tell the kids."

"Why? We can wait a couple of days. I mean I'm the only one that knows right?"

"Yeah, you're the only I've told."

"So, why don't we just wait till we're comfortable telling the kids."

"But they're going to know something's up."

"You know this may shock you but our kids have their own lives to worry about and a lot of the time they don't have time to worry about our lives." Rick pointed out.

"True, very true."

"Ok, so you agree with me?"

"Yes, I like the idea of waiting. It just seems right."

"Good, now can we leave the kitchen now?" Rick asked getting up.

"Yes." Lily said also getting up. "But I don't want to go home yet, let's go some where's."

"Just as long as it's not another kitchen." Rick said as they started to leave.

"Eli, if you play that music any loader, the baby is going to start crying." Grace warned.

Eli turned the music down. "You're acting like that baby is yours." Eli pointed out.

"No I'm not." 

"Yes you are. Everything I seem to do is wrong, you're like a pestering mother."

"I have no clue what you are talking." Grace said defensively.

"First I didn't put the car seat in the right place. Then I had the air on too high, then the heater was on too low. Then I was driving too fast and now my music is too loud. Is that enough clues for you?" Eli asked sarcastically.

"Ok, Ok I'll relax." Grace said.

"I doubt it but just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That the rest of the night will not be like this."  Eli begged.

"The rest of the night? What are you going to actually help me baby-sit?" Grace asked hoping.

"Will it get you to shut up and stop bugging me?" Eli asked.

"Yes, it will. And thanks Eli."

"For what?"

"Helping me." Grace said smiling.

"You know I can't help but worry about Mady." Tiffany said as she got out of bed.

"It's our honey moon and you're thinking about our daughter?" Jake asked shocked.

"I can't help it. We left her with two teenagers, remember?" Tiffany pointed out.

"Yeah my very responsible daughter and well maybe Eli really won't help that much." Jake said thinking about Eli watching Mady.

"I know and I trust Grace but Eli…. he's not the most responsible person." 

"Yeah but Grace is there so let's just leave it at that. Now will you come back to bed?" Jake asked getting up.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Tiffany said as she got up and headed to the bedroom.

"You know I'm very glad you drove to the wedding because I really didn't want to ask my brother or father to drop us off." Jessie said getting out.

"You're old enough to drive, why don't you?" Katie asked as she followed her into her mother's house.

"My mother would never let me drive, it's not safe enough." Jessie said sarcastically. 

"Well do you even know how to drive?"

"No, no one has even tried to teach me."

"Well if you want I can."

"Really?" Jessie asked shocked.

"Sure just as long as you don't wreck my car."

"That would be great! Thank you!" Jessie said happily asked she hugged Katie.

"I'm glad I made you that happy. Now will go change so we go to my house?" Katie said.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Jessie said running up stairs.

Katie sat down on the couch and waited.

"You know I can walk in my own house!" Karen screamed as Henry carried her in her house.

"I know that but I've gotten kind of used to carrying you." Henry said as they entered the house.

"Mrs. Sammler?" Katie asked shocked as she got up from the couch.

"Mom?" Jessie asked as she came down the stairs. "Henry?" Jessie asked smiling.

"So you don't have to watch Jamie tonight?" Judy asked as they entered his apartment.

"Actually he's mad at me. He doesn't want to see me." Sam said as he hung up his jacket.

"Mad at you for what?" Judy asked questionably.

"For accepting the job in Australia and taking you with me." 

"He doesn't want to move to Australia?"

"His mother doesn't want him to move to Australia, so he doesn't want to move."

"Oh, so if you move how are you going to see him?"

"I don't know, I'm hoping they'll both change their minds."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I'm not sure I can move."


	3. How you ever going to know 3

Title: How you ever going to know 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Once and Again except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(How you ever going to know by Garth Brooks)

"How you ever gonna know   
What it's like to live there   
How you ever gonna know victory   
How you ever gonna know   
What it's like when dreams become reality   
How you ever gonna know   
How it feels to hold her   
How you ever gonna know   
What it's like to dance   
How you ever gonna know   
If you never take a chance"

"Jessie!" Karen said shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked still in Henry's arms. 

"Maybe you should answer that question first." Jessie said smiling.

"Well we um…. See…" Karen started to say nervously.

"She was having trouble walking so I agreed to carry her." Henry said speaking up.

"Sure, but the real question is why are you still holding her?" Jessie asked.

"I was about to put her down, when you came in here." Henry said lying as he put her down.

"It's about time." Karen said sarcastically. 

Jessie just tried not to laugh, "Well then I guess I should tell you thank you for helping my mother home."

"Don't thank him." Karen said. "So what are you doing here Jessie with Katie?" 

"I came home to change. Katie and I were planning on hanging out at her house."

"Did your dad say you could go?"

"Well I couldn't really find him or Lily but I just assumed. I mean it is ok with you, right?"

"Yeah but call your dad and tell him where you are so he doesn't worry and come home before it gets really dark." 

"Deal! Come on Katie, we're off." Jessie said happily.

"Be careful!" Karen said as they started to leave.

"We will! Bye mom, bye Henry." Jessie said as she left with Katie.

"So why did you lie to my daughter?" Karen asked Henry.

"Would you of preferred I just let you mumble forever until you finally told her that we kissed?"

"Well no but I don't like lying to her."

"Then why didn't you tell her what really happened?"

"It wasn't the right time." Karen said lying.

"Either that are you're never going to tell her." Henry said knowing the truth.

"Now why wouldn't I tell her?"

"Because you don't want to admit that anything happened."

"That's not true."

"Then why did you try to run?"

"Because…" Karen started to say nervously. 

"You don't want to be involved in a relationship with me for some reason."

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"You know you should. I know you know that but for some reason you don't want to do it."

"Why do you always assume you know me?"

"Because I seem to."

"No, you don't! You don't know what I know or what I need!" 

"And what you do? I highly doubt that. Because a half an hour ago you were kissing me because you wanted to and a second later you suddenly wanted nothing to do with me."

"You kissed me!"

"I kissed you back because I like you and deep down I know you like me to because I know you wouldn't have come out to the field just to see me." 

"There you go assuming you know me again. Stop it!"

"I will if you can be truthful with me."

"I am! I'm being truthful in telling you I don't want to be with you!" Karen said lying.

"You know what have it your way! I'm leaving." Henry said mad as he left. 

As the door slammed, Karen started to cry.

"This is nice." Lily said smiling as she took another sip of her water.

"I thought you would like it." Rick said smiling

"It's nice that we can get out our last bits of peacefulness before the baby comes."

"Right, babies aren't peaceful, I'm starting to remember that now."

"They're not really peaceful ever."

"True, none of our kids are."

"I guess some things never change."

"You think we're ready for it, you know all the work?"

"Maybe not but I don't remember being ready for Zoe or Grace."

 "I guess you can't really ever be ready."

"But we have a lot of help this time with the kids and all."

Rick laughed. "Our kids? They're going to be completely useless."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course. Our children have their own lives and they have made a point always to show us that unless we force them to they will not do anything to help us."

"True so what do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I've already got one of each. So I'll just take a happy and healthy baby but I guess you want a boy."

"Well I guess it would be nice to have a little boy but I also agree that I'll be happy if the baby is just happy and healthy."

Rick's cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Dad, it's Jessie. I'm heading over to Katie's, mom already gave me permission and told me I had to be back by dark."

"Ok where is your brother?"

"He's at the house with Grace and Mady."

"And Zoe?"

"Don't know, maybe she's with her grandmother or Judy?" Jessie offered. "Where are you and Lily any way?"

"We went out to eat. We need to talk."

"Ok, so is it ok if I go to Katie's?"

"Fine, just don't stay out to late and call me if you go some where's else."

"Fine, bye I love you." Jessie said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

"Jessie, she's going over to Katie's. Grace and Eli are with Mady at the house…" Rick started to say.

"And Zoe?"

"She didn't know."

"She's finally asleep." Grace said happily as she came into the living room where Eli was watching TV.

"Good, so what are you going to do while she's sleeping?" Eli asked.

"I guess watch TV with you." Grace said sitting down next to him.

"Ever heard of asking?" Eli asked smiling.

"Yeah but I think it's over rated." Grace said as she grabbed the remote and changed the station.

"Hey I was watching that." Eli said annoyed.

"You were watching reruns of Buffy and it's that stupid one where the swimmers turn into fish. The only thing that made it a good episode was the locker scene." Grace said annoyed.

"What ever." Eli said as Grace continued to flip through the stations, but she stopped when a shrill cry was heard from the speaker.

"She can't be awake!" Grace said annoyed.

"Yet she is." Eli said smiling.

"But I've tried everything. Eli, you've got to help me. I've tired everything and all I got was three minutes of sleep." Grace begged.

"And what do you think I could do?" Eli asked shocked.

"I don't know: play the guitar for her? Truthfully, Eli I really don't care how you get her to sleep. I just need you to get her back to sleep." 

"Fine, I'll try singing to her I guess." Eli said as he headed to her room.

"Thank you." Grace said smiling as she sat down on the couch.

Eli went into the room they had Mady in and walked over to her. As she saw him, she stopped crying. He reached down and picked her up. "Mady, are you ok?" He asked. The little baby just cooed back to him. "All you wanted was to be held I see." Eli said smiling. "How about if I hold you, you give your big sister a break and go to sleep? She needs it." Eli pleaded with the baby. "Your sister Grace has been exhausting her self just for you. The least you could do is lie down for a second." The baby just cooed the more Eli talked. "Yeah your sister Grace is really something special but I bet you know that already don't you. You're really lucky to have her as an older sister ever if you realize it or not you are. We all are. Though don't ever tell your sister this but I even like having her around sometimes. Now how about I sing to you?" Eli asked smiling as he started to sing to Mady.

Grace smiled as she turned up the volume on the speaker.

"So are you ready?" Katie asked Jessie as she put the car in park.

"I don't know. I mean what if something happens?" Jessie asked worried.

"We're in an abandoned parking lot, Jessie. Nothing can happen."

"Can you promise me that?"

Katie smiled. "Yes, now get in the driver's seat now!" Katie said as she got out of the car and got in the passenger seat.

"You sure you want me to do this?" Jessie asked Katie as she put on her seatbelt.

"Just start the car!" Katie said smiling.

"Ok." Jessie said as she started the car.

"Ok now put the car in drive."

As Jessie started to change great the car started to roll. "Ok we're moving!" Jessie said panicked.

"Then hit the brake"

"Which one is the brake?"

"The one on the left."

Jessie slammed on the brake and the car jumped. "Why did that happen?"

"Because you slammed on the brake. You're supposed to barely touch it."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I thought that was understood." Katie took a deep breath and said. "This is going to be a long day."

"You want to call him don't you? Either that or you want to call Rick and tell him you can't take the job." Judy said to Sam who was staring out the window.

"Who's him?"

"Jamie, you won't to try to explain this all to him but I think you also want to not take the job."

"But it's a great job."

"But he's your son and I know even though you don't want to admit it, you love him and don't want to lose him and going to Australia with me would be losing him."

"But it would give us a great start together."

"But you'd lose your son and no start is great enough to lose your son."

"I've left before with out him, you know?"

"I know but now… now I don't think you want to and you don't think that Rick will understand because Rick doesn't see you with Jamie, he still thinks that your one of those hands off dads."

"Rick would understand." Sam said lying.

"Look the way he's sees a father, is the way he sees him self. You're not him, you have your own way and in your own way you're a father to Jamie, no matter if Rick sees that or not. Plus I don't think they'll ever move."

"Why?"

"Because there's no way that Jake or Karen will let them."

"So what did Grace say? Let me guess the baby is fine and that you're worrying too much?" Jake asked as Tiffany came back into the bedroom.

"Yeah I'm just worrying too much, our child is being watched by Eli and I'm worrying too much." Tiffany said sarcastically as she got into bed.

"She's being watched by Grace not Eli." Jake corrected her.

"No, I just talked to Grace and she told me that Mady is with Eli, just Eli."

"Why?"

"Apparently he puts her to sleep, she likes him."

"Eli? Mady likes Eli?"

"He's the only one that can get her to sleep."

"Never would have guessed that."

"Me either but at least she's sleeping."

"Grace is still there right?"

"Yeah, said she's listening in on the speaker and she sounded happy so I think everything is ok there."

"I sure hope so." 


End file.
